


The Vampire

by ChrysCare, Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: This is the old version of the rewritten The Vampires for the PJ Halloween challenge.





	The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the old version of the rewritten The Vampires for the PJ Halloween challenge.

Cybertron doesn’t have vampires. Everyone drinks Energon. What they have is far worse. They have true monsters. Ones that will take your very soul out of existence. They are known as the sparkeaters. But those aren’t the worst of them. The worst are the sparked sparkeaters. Mechs who are created from a sparkeater and an abnormally high energy spark. Those are the true monsters, they hide as mechs, look like a mech, they never change in the dark orns. Many don’t know they are one until their intended deactivates in the bonding. 

This is the tale of two of those such creatures.

“Prowler, come on, we are going to be late for the party,” Jazz leans against the door of the tactician’s office. “All the good seats are gonna be taken.”

“Jazz, I am not going to wear a ridiculous costume for a holiday that celebrates the dead, demons and undead. There’s more important post-war—“

“Prowl, the war is over, every mech agrees to it, data-work can wait,” Prowl glances up at the voice of the Prime. The silver saboteur sits up from the floor obviously crashing there when the door opened. The Prime is dressed in a shimmering thin metallic cape with a pointy collar. Prowl frowns at the former Decepticon Assassin. The white mech has “puncture wounds” in his main Energon line and Energon seems to run down the white armor. Optimus dressed as a vampire. Logic chips follow that reasoning and gives him the result of the Prime is a sparkeater. 

“Come on Prowler, I got the perfect outfit for ya,” Jazz smiles, Prowl realizes Jazz doesn’t have a costume on. Jazz was waiting for him to dress up. Prowl sighs before setting down his data-pad. Jazz cheers and latches onto his arm. 

“Jazz and Snow spent days working on it,” Optimus says as they follow Jazz and Prowl to Jazz’s quarters. Prowl glances back at the former Decepticon. Jazz pulls Prowl into the quarters and he’s met with an elaborate fur coated set of armor. Well the fur is cyberwolf like not organic. 

“Wow,” escapes Prowl’s mouth at the level of detail put into it. 

“I know right,” Jazz jumps to the armor. “I wanted ya to be a cyberwolf but Snow thought of the wolf-mech and made the armor. I helped put the fur plates on and painted it.”

Prowl glances to the former Decepticon to see a small smile, not a smirk he normally wears. Prowl glances up to the Prime before noticing the cape is the same detail as his costume. 

“Snow’s favorite holiday is Halloween,” Optimus says as Jazz walks back in with his own cape and fake fangs. 

Once his costume is on and finds out how it fits perfectly, he can’t help but marvel at the craftsmanship of the mech. 

“You have retractable claws,” Snowfire takes his servo to show him. Prowl frowns at the touch. The touch of a sparkeater’s creation. The touch of death. Snowfire’s just like him.


End file.
